


Alone

by Veelitann



Series: Beyong the Heart of Outer Space [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: Quatre doesn't know Duo Maxwell. But there is something with that man. Something different.POV Quatre.[AC195]





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dears! Long time I haven't written about those babes <3 I miss them so much, like really, so I added a small part of all this! It's really really short but important, more about feelings and all. But I still hope you'll like that! 
> 
> I'll get back soon I swear! <3

Sometimes, life fucks up by itself and despite you're not in charge of anything, you wonder what was your mistake. 

"Maaaaster Quatre !"

And somehow, you manage to find out what you did wrong. Even if it has nothing to see. Everything must be your fault, right? You're your own master. You're your own responsible. You're the one drawing your own path. 

"Mffh- Five minutes mooore, Rachid..." 

"Man, you're serious?" 

Something was moving in my bed. _In. My. Bed._

But when I opened my eyes on that day, it wasn’t with Rachid’s voice. It was a smoother one, with a kind of kidding tone. I didn’t expect to wake up with someone by my side in that boarding school, but I also knew that something of that type could happen anytime. I bet Heero would have already killed the guy even before he calls. No matter how big his smile was. 

Cracking an eye open, I heard myself growl a little. My head was still hidden under the sheets and the sudden amount of light burnt my morning-weak retina. 

I knew that voice, I had alreday heard it before, not just once. Through a microphone, most of the time. It sounded so different _in real_.

"How can you be in my room, Duo ?" I sighed. I felt the mattress move under a new weight, and I struggled with the sheets to sit. 

"Roommating, Quat’ man !" he said. Duo had that amazingly bright smile of his on his face, and I blinked at him, not sure of what he was saying. 

I never knew if i could really rely on Duo Maxwell, if i could trust that other teen who was able to pilot a Gundam, who had his own mobile suit as well. He was a teen who was able to smile like this after killing so much people and for that reason I couldn’t let myself go so easy with him. 

"What do you mean roommat—"

"I guess we’re on the same mission," he cut me. 

Duo wasn’t wearing the school’s uniform yet, using a simple dark tank top with the outlet stuck in his plain dark jeans. He just looked like he was back from his giant machine rather than about to go to some boring classes. 

I shrugged a little. "Probably."

"Did you try already ?"

I shook my head. "I was planning an attack for next night." 

And he just nodded in silence. I couldn’t figure out what he was thinking about, how he was feeling or anything. I didn't know at all. 

And it suddenly hit me : i wasn’t able to feel Duo Maxwell. At all. I had never noticed it before, probably because we didn’t talk enough for me to get it yet. It was like talking and desperatly wait for a sign, something, anything that could give me the way to act according to how he was thinking. 

But I couldn’t. I suddenly felt lost with only myself in my own head, not sure about what to do. Was it how normal people, not newtypes, were feeling like ? Empty, alone with themselves ? That was the first time in my whole life, even short life, that I was facing such a situation and I found myself staring at Duo for longer than expected. He laughed at me in the end, gently. 

"Hard to wake you up, Quat?" 

I blinked. He was smiling, a big and warm smile that could comfort anyone. But somehow, I was only able to remember the sudden fear and loneliness filling my heart a second before. 

There was something with that guy and I didn't know how to handle it. At all. 

It scared me, at first. 

"Classes starts in forty minutes," he added, tilting his head a little with a curious gaze -and I didn't know if it was for me or if there was something weird around me. I took the first option. 

"Ah, uh..." Best answer, Quatre. Really. "I have to hurry..."

Oversleeping wasn't a habit of mine but probably that staying up so late to prepare the attack had been a mistake. 

The air out if the sheets was cold. I hated those moments. It reminded me of so much things -like those awful Oz cells, cold and silent, your skin sticky with old sweat and dirt. And blood. 

"Are you really going to those borring classes?" 

His voice, low and weirdly caring, made me stop half way to my drawers to get some clothes to change. 

Duo Maxwell was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me with his huge and amazing eyes. It was like he was able to see through me, to read my mind and interprete every of my thoughts, to...

To do what I used to do. 

What I wasn't able to do at this very moment. 

A shiver ran along my spine. 

I wasn't sure if I had the right to answer something. 

We were both Gundam pilots; but the fact that I didn't know him a lot -even not at all actually, was something not to ignore in such a time. It was a war, and if we were meant to be on the same side. And if we were in the beginning, were we still? Hadn't he joined OZ? Was he spying on me to get some informations? Trying to get me for the Organisation? 

"You don't look like you can really follow what's going to happen in class today, Quat'. Up for a ride?" 

I don't remember answering to that -I don't remember understanding his words actually. With Duo Maxwell, everything sounded dangerous and exciting at the same time. 

The sun wasn't even high in the sky as I found myself on the back of a motorbike. The wind was hitting my face, hard and free, wristling to my ears. It smelt like grass, like freedom, like I could fall if ever I didn't hold tight enough on Duo's waist. There was the feeling of the thick fabric of his jacket, the smell of the leather sometimes crushed against my face. There was the sound of his voice, talking so high so I could hear him. 

Everything was falling appart all around us. My life. My hopes. Everything I had built until now. 

In my head, there was me, only me. 

Between my arms, there was Duo Maxwell. Tight muscles working under my trembling fingers as he was laughing too much. A back much larger than what I thought at first when I saw him. 

I felt dizzy. My heat beating too fast. Too much. 

And free. My mind wondering how to get even more. 

And awfully alone. I wanted to cry.

_Duo Maxwell was the scariest experience in all my life._

And I didn't want to be Quatre Raberba Winner anymore. 


End file.
